


cake

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bonus Round 2 of SASO. The prompt was <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5265950#cmt5265950">Haru dropping cake on Rin in the Future Fish ending</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake

It was a beautiful, three-layered cake made entirely from scratch decorated with love and care by Haru all afternoon. Or at least, it had been a beautiful, three-layered cake. Now it was just a mess of frosting and cake bits clinging to a very angry off-duty police officer.

“Dammit, Haru.” Frosting covered Rin’s face, his hair, his clothing. Bits of cakes were everywhere; some chunks had even managed to splatter onto Haru.

It was the second time that week Haru had splattered Rin with cake. The first time had been in front of the restaurant Haru worked at as a pastry chef. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was only a small slice of cake, nothing to get worked up about (though of course Rin being Rin, he did).

This time though Rin’s anger felt justified. It hadn’t been Haru’s intention while baking the cake or while decorating it to dump it all over Rin, but when he saw Rin sitting there at their kitchen table all he could think about was how much he wanted to see Rin covered in frosting again. Images of Rin in frosting, smirking at Haru in that way he did propelled his body—or at least distracted him enough to trip over himself—and before he knew it Rin was wearing the cake Haru had meant for him to eat.

“Oops,” Haru said flatly. He knew he should feel bad, if not for covering Rin in cake but at least for wasting food, but it was hard when he felt like a kid who been caught doing something naughty. His heart raced. It was taking everything out of him to feign indifference.

“Oops? That’s all you have to say?”

He was still holding the tray the cake had been on. It was heavy in his hands; they were shaking. He carefully set it down on the kitchen table.

“Sorry?”

Rin’s nostrils flared. “It’s not an apology when there’s a question tacked on to the end.”

A bit of cake slid down Rin’s shirt. Haru watched it slowly disappear down his chest, sliding further and further down. Rin was leaning forward; the deep v-neck cut of his shirt let Haru see everything.

“Did you even hear me?”

Haru had not. He nodded anyway.

“You’re the worst.” Chunks of cake fell off of Rin as he started to stand.

“What are you doing?” Haru asked, alarmed.

“I’m going to go change,” he said, his patience thin. “Did you expect me to sit here covered in cake?”

That was exactly what Haru had been expecting him to do. He frantically pushed Rin back down in his chair.

“What the hell, Haru?” Rin was fuming, but he stayed put, waiting to hear Haru’s reasoning.

“You’ll get cake everywhere. Let me get you a towel first,” he said, improvising a reason to keep Rin seated.

Rin watched him dubiously, frosting laced brows narrowing.

Haru grabbed a dish rag out of the kitchen, his heart pounding in his ears. What exactly was his plan? Cover Rin in cake and then what, stare at him? He scowled. This was all Rin’s fault somehow. Sure, Haru had been the one to cover him in cake but he wouldn’t have done it if Rin hadn’t been so quick to clean himself off the first time. Haru hadn’t been able to fully appreciate the way it looked on him before he’d grabbed a napkin and wiped it all off. It had been a good idea to use a full cake; Rin couldn’t clean himself off that easily this time.

“A dish rag?” Rin grumbled.

Haru ignored him. A quick swipe of Rin’s hair and clothes left the dish rag completely covered in frosting. Haru had not thought his plan through. Rin started to stand up again.

“Wait!” Rin froze. Haru rarely raised his voice. “I still have to clean off your face.” Rin stared up at him, puzzled. The dish rag was so dirty it would only make things worse.

Haru felt unnaturally hot, like he was in his chef’s whites standing in front of an oven and not in the simple apron and casual clothes he was really wearing. He slid a finger down Rin’s cheek, covering it in frosting. Time seemed to slow down. He licked his finger, conscious of the way Rin was watching him. “Not too sweet. You would like it.” His mouth felt dry. He swallowed. Rin stared up at him silently, daring him to do more.

Again. Again, he scraped off frosting from Rin’s face. He used two fingers, until there wasn’t much frosting left. He pressed his fingers against Rin’s lips. Rin’s eyes questioned him, and then he was parting his lips, sucking eagerly on the pads of Haru’s fingers. The sound of it filled the room. His tongue swirled around Haru’s fingers, licking between them, his sharp teeth scraping against Haru’s skin in a way that almost felt forbidden. Haru’s fingers completely disappeared into his mouth. Haru felt dizzy, his pants uncomfortably tight.

He pulled his fingers away, dazed. Rin had licked them clean.

“You’re right. Not too sweet.” Rin grinned up at him. There was frosting at the corner of his mouth. Haru had the unbearable urge to lick it.

“Mmm,” was all Haru managed to say in response.

“You could have asked, you know. Instead of dumping cake on me.”

“Asked?” Haru didn’t understand what there was to ask.

“I’m happy to indulge you in your weird fantasies.”

Oh. Was that what this all was?

“Shut up,” he said.

Haru kissed him. It was a horribly uncoordinated kiss. He had to stoop down to reach Rin, even as Rin sat up as straight as he could in his chair. He bumped into the table as Rin stood up. There was a crash as the cake tray clattered to the floor.

“Oops,” Rin said, no real remorse in his voice.

Haru pushed him onto the table. They’d made a mess but Haru didn’t care. No, it was more than that. He liked it. He liked seeing Rin in disarray. He liked tasting the homemade cake he’d made for Rin as they kissed. He wanted to lick Rin clean, until there wasn’t a dot of frosting left on him.

He voiced his desires out loud as best as he could, not sure if they were as coherent in words as they were as images in his head.

“Go ahead and try,” Rin said, wrapping his arms around Haru’s back.

Haru licked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe myself either


End file.
